


Fenton House Rules

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Fenton Now Stark [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR





	Fenton House Rules

“Shhh,” Danny said, putting a finger to his lips as he looked at his three year old daughter, who was dressed in a pink Hello Kitty snowsuit.  
  


Rylie mimicked the action. “Shhh!” She repeated with a grin, clapping her gloved hands together. Luckily, they didn’t make much of a sound.  
  


Getting into the Specter Speeder, he buckled Rylie in the front- since that was the only place her car seat could go.  
  


“You ready to go meet a friend of mine, Ryles?” He asked with a smile, looking at his young daughter.  
  


Rylie just looked up at him, blinking. She said nothing, just giving him a blank stare. That was something he would have to figure out at some point.  
  


Shaking his head with a smile, he took off towards the Far Frozen. He had to introduce Rylie to some friends…  
  


* * *

  
“So your children don’t look like you when they’re born?” One of Frostbite’s people, Loki, asked, looking at the sleeping Rylie in Danny Fenton’s arms.  
  


“Well, yeah,” he said with a sheepish smile. “But she looks more like Sam right now, and we’re thinking she’s gonna stay like that.”  
  


Rylie slowly blinked open her eyes, looking at her father, then at the ghosts who were looking at her.  
  


Looking straight into Frostbite’s eyes, the girl blinked, before calling out, “Kitty!” She grinned, before looking at Danny and pointing at Frostbite. “Dada, kitty!”  
  


Danny chuckled. “Rylie, that’s Frostbite,” he said with a smile.  
  


“ **Kitty** !”  
  


“Okay, okay, he’s a kitty!” Danny chuckled, putting her down in the soft snow.  
  


Rylie blinked, looking at all the snow around her. She had never seen so much snow in her life! She looked up at Frostbite, her gaze going to his ice-arm. She grinned, jumping up and trying to grab it, only to slide off and plop in the snow.  
  


Both Frostbite and Danny chuckled at that, her father picking her up and handing her to his ally.  
  


Before anyone could do anything, Rylie hugged the yeti ghost. “Nice Kitty,” she mumbled into his fur.  
  


* * *

  
When Rylie and Danny came home- Rylie half-asleep in her car seat- they were met by a not-so-happy Sam. Her father took her out of the car seat and out of the Specter Speeder.  
  


“A Ghost Zone field trip, Danny?” Sam asked.  
  


“Uh oh, Ryles, mommy’s not happy with me,” Danny whispered to his daughter with a small smile.  
  


“Uh oh,” she repeated with a giggle and a smile.


End file.
